elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Irnskar
|class = |faction = Ebonheart Pact |rank = |location = Fort Amol Jorunn's Stand |region = Eastmarch |province = Skyrim |voice = |dlc = Base }} Prince Irnskar is a Nord prince and son of High King Jorunn, leader of the Ebonheart Pact. He is the brash heir to the throne of Skyrim and the nephew of the Stormfist Clan leader Fildgor Orcthane. Interactions Ebonheart Pact Quests The Vestige first encounters the Prince in Eastmarch during the Konunleikar celebration, where he shows his disapproval over the other races of the Pact. He believes the Nords alone can deal with its own enemies both within and outside Skyrim. Initially with his father in Windhelm, he is later seen in Fort Amol with his father and the other Pact delegates. He manages to insult both the Argonian and Dunmer delegates as he holds his own war council, but returns to apologize. When Jorunn was poisoned by the Stormfist assassin Dhalen, he quickly puts the blame on the other races of the Pact. The Vestige, along with Prince Irnskar and Thane Oda Wolf-Sister, race to Mistwatch to find help among the Ternion Monks. Witnessing the Vestige, the Argonian Dreamwatcher Stormy-Eyes, and the monks save his father from the poison, he starts to regret his harsh views on the other Pact races and resolves to make amends. Before the final push against the Stormfists at Jorunn's Stand while his father recovers, he sends the Vestige to the other high-ranking Pact generals to win back their favor. A Council of Thanes The Dark Elves and Argonians are finally willing to work with Prince Irnskar and meet in a council of war. Now the Prince wants me to convince the Eastmarch thanes to attend the war council as well. Making Amends The Skald-King and the other Ebonheart Pact leaders have established a base at Jorunn's Stand. While the Skald-King recovers, the leaders need to decide how to deal with Fildgor Orcthane. Of Councils and Kings Stormy-Eyes seems to be recovering from the Dreamstride experience. King Jorunn and Prince Irnskar have gone ahead to Jorunn's Stand, a large encampment near Skuldafn. Songs of Sovngarde Inside the tombs of Skuldafn, the Vestige discovers that Fildgor Orcthane crossed into Sovngarde. To defeat Fildgor, the Vestige follows him there. The War Council Thane Harvald wants the Vestige and Lord Vurlop to go into the keep and check on King Jorunn. The Vestige goes to make sure that the King and his war council are safe. Personality Initially wary of the other Pact races and trusting only the strength of his countrymen, Irnskar was a rude and brash prince who was part of King Jorunn's retinue. He later changes his mind about the other Pact races however, when an argonian saves his father's life after being poisoned. Regretful, he makes amends with the Pact ambassadors. Appearances * fr:Prince Irnskar ru:Принц Ирнскар Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Fort Amol Characters Category:Online: Jorunn's Stand Characters Category:Online: Royalty